


惊蛰

by MiaoCiYue



Category: KrisHan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaoCiYue/pseuds/MiaoCiYue
Relationships: 牛鹿 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	惊蛰

鹿晗从舞台上下来的时候，身上一身汗，小背心紧巴巴地贴在身上，湿了个透。三九天的，就差光膀子了。  
小助理连忙上来给他披衣服，鹿晗隔开了他的手，拿过他夹在咯吱窝的矿泉水，猛灌一口，然后长长“啊”了一声，小助理脸上抽了抽，撇撇嘴把衣服塞到鹿晗怀里，一脸生无可恋：“鹿哥，你能注意点儿么？”  
鹿晗丈二和尚摸不着头脑：“啊？注意啥啊？”  
小助理一听他东北话都出来了，简直快哭了：“你怎么又学东北话了？经纪人不都说了要让你妖孽，妖孽一点吗？高贵冷艳啊，懂吗？”  
鹿晗撅起嘴，一脸的不快，正要跟小助理理论，就看一个穿着西装的大汉走了过来，黑超下看不清表情，对鹿晗说：“鹿先生，吴先生让我来接您了。”  
鹿晗点点头，胡乱披上衣服，拿过小助理手里的包，就跟着大汉往外走。  
一路到了停车场，就看到三辆车一字排开，中间是一辆纯黑色的阿斯顿马丁，前后两辆车都是宾利，吴亦凡的标配。  
停车场的气温比剧场里低了不少，鹿晗终于觉得冷了，站在车门前，慢条斯理地穿上外套，乖乖地低头拉好拉链，这才开了车门，坐进副驾座。  
驾驶座上的男人转头看了他一眼，拉开手刹，一脚油门轰起来，三辆车风驰电掣地开出了停车场。

鹿晗一边掏出面巾纸擦着额头上的汗，一边拿出一条小皮筋，三两下捞起额头长长的刘海，扎出一个小苹果，车里的暖风开得很足，鹿晗坐了一会儿就不耐烦地左动动，右动动，拉开了拉链，不一会儿就把外衣脱了。  
男人在红灯前停下来，看着他一身白皙的肌肉，纤瘦颀长的身材，胸前被潮湿的布料圈出来的两个小点，眸光瞬间灼热起来。  
鹿晗小猫一样拿着纸巾擦着脸，小鼻子上全是一粒一粒晶莹的小汗珠，鼻翼翕动间，一双水汪汪的眼珠子溜来溜去，不时转头朝男人露出一个傻兮兮的微笑。  
男人看着他的神色也放松了些许，嘴角微微上扬，伸手捏了捏他的耳垂，鹿晗就咯咯笑着躲了两下。  
冬日的京城景色萧索，一路开向外城，路边的景色也渐渐荒芜起来。  
鹿晗擦干了汗，从储物箱里翻出一瓶牛奶喝起来，不时转头细细打量身边的男人。  
男人一头耀眼的白发，嚣张又霸道，偏偏配着一张刀削斧裁似的脸，却有一双多情的桃花眼。鹿晗还记得自己第一次见到他的真面目时，心底里一下子就冒出了一个不太矜持的成语：鬼斧神工！  
这个男人真是帅的太特么鬼斧神工了，一个人竟然还能长成这样耶！  
“噗咔咔”牛奶盒子发出抗议，鹿晗又吸了两口，确定都喝完了，才松口，然后规规矩矩地伸出小手把喝完的纸盒一点一点掰开，小心地压成纸板。  
男人在余光里看着他全神贯注地摆弄纸盒子的样子，小心地打着方向盘，将车在路边停好。  
“去扔吧！”  
鹿晗一看，前边两步远就是垃圾桶，立刻开心起来，打开车门，跳下车去，就看前面那辆车上马上下来一个黑西装壮汉，站在垃圾桶旁，像一杆标枪。  
鹿晗愉快地扔了牛奶盒子，回到车上坐好，还没来得及拉车门，就听一阵破空之声，倏忽之间，防弹挡风玻璃上出现了一枚子弹。  
鹿晗立刻身手敏捷地关上车门，钻进座位底下趴好，朝着吴亦凡露出一个镇定的眼神，吴亦凡掏出车里的枪，小心地开了车门。  
鹿晗看着他矫健的身影，不禁趴在座位上痴痴笑了一下，吴亦凡转身的瞬间，也微微翘起了嘴角。

昏暗的房间里，一盏小灯吊在陈旧的屋顶上，灯下一张小圆桌，鹿晗和吴亦凡分坐在两边，桌上一个黑乎乎的黄泥炭炉，炉子上一锅浓汤渐次沸腾。  
鹿晗伸着筷子在汤里捞来捞去，就是捞不到肉丸子，不开心地憋着嘴，一副“火锅你欺负我”的表情，吴亦凡这边伸出筷子，牢牢夹起一个肉丸子，放进鹿晗前面的小碗里，鹿晗立刻闪着星星眼感激地看了吴亦凡一眼，低头一下把筷子插进丸子里，小心翼翼地吃了起来。  
这时，外面进来一个小伙计，放下新切好的一大盘羊肉，擦着手问吴亦凡：“凡哥，那只羊还是不开口，杀不杀？”  
吴亦凡夹起一筷子羊肉放进滚开的浓汤里，鹿晗吃着丸子，眼巴巴地盯着吴亦凡的筷子……上的肉。一听伙计这么说，鹿晗立刻接口道：“杀了吧，杀了片下来涮火锅吃。”  
伙计一听，脸上表情扭曲了一下，就听吴亦凡低笑这开口：“怎么，你还吃人肉？”  
鹿晗懵懵抬起头：“昂？”  
吴亦凡勾起嘴角，将拿筷子烫好的羊肉放进鹿晗的碗里，开口道：“放血吧，先放血了才能吃到好肉。”  
伙计点头哈腰地出去了，不一会，门外嘈杂的声音伴着男人凄厉的惨叫传来。鹿晗眼观鼻，鼻观心，羞得抬不起头，好一会儿才支支吾吾地说：“我以为外面真的是一只羊……”  
吴亦凡伸出大手摸摸他的头：“外面的确有羊，一会儿就杀了片下来给你做涮羊肉。”  
鹿晗一听，立刻开心起来，油乎乎的嘴在吴亦凡的脸上啵了一下。  
不久，外面的声音小了下去，羊肉一盘盘地送进来，那个伙计最后进来，伏在吴亦凡的耳边说了两句，吴亦凡点点头，让他带人朝着东城去了。  
鹿晗吃得溜溜饱，瘫在吴亦凡怀里动都不想动了。  
吴亦凡抱着鹿晗上了车，鹿晗在吴亦凡的怀里，看着小院里留了一地的暗红色血迹。

鹿晗躺在大床中央，刚刚洗了个热水澡的他浑身上下好像都还在冒着热气似的，整个人散发着一股淡淡的牛奶味沐浴露的味道，吴亦凡压上来的时候，鹿晗鼓起来的小肚子微微顶着吴亦凡身下的那个大家伙，鹿晗看了看自己吃得鼓出来的小肚肚，害羞地咯咯笑了起来。  
吴亦凡哭笑不得，无可奈何地抱着鹿晗的小腰，掰开了他肌肉结实的大腿，圈在自己腰上：“你怎么就那么喜欢笑啊？”  
鹿晗揉了揉笑出了眼泪的眼睛，用自己柔软的大腿内侧蹭了蹭吴亦凡劲瘦的腰：“那你为什么总不笑啊？”  
吴亦凡看着他月光下一片莹白的小脸，不再说话，俯下身，将自己硬起来的分身送进了鹿晗的身体。  
房间里很快就响起了皮肉拍打的脆响和忽高忽低的喘息。  
“啊……好深……啊……啊！你轻点儿！”  
“……”  
“啊……不要了……呜呜……好大……不行了……”  
“……”  
“呜呜……好丢脸……竟然就这样射了……呜呜……不要……让我休息一下……”  
“……”

鹿晗被压着换了三四个姿势，又爽又羞，吴亦凡今天特别热情，也不嫌他吵，平时鹿晗话多还会被罚，今天鹿晗看他没有罚他的意思，叫的更欢了。  
鹿晗喘着气躺进吴亦凡怀里，一张小脸红扑扑的，吴亦凡的大手在他的大腿上轻轻磨砂着，两个人都安静下来，气氛变得格外温存。

鹿晗想起自己第一次见到吴亦凡时，这个男人还是一头耀眼的金发。  
那天他刚刚参加完一场Audition，电视台直播的选秀，总是形式大于内容。彼时他刚刚毕业，没有背景更没有钱，只有一张时下最流行吃香的可爱小脸，刚好长得跟节目总监的小儿子八分像，那个制作人看他乖巧，有心提携他，便给了他个机会让他上决赛露露脸。  
当然，冠军跟他没什么关系，自己也太青涩，算不上争气，所以早早就被淘汰下台来。从考学开始，一路摸爬滚打到今天，说不落寞是假的。  
鹿晗一头汗都没擦，想捧着这一点失落的小情绪上天台发泄发泄。结果出了电梯，就看到一群彪形大汉守着天台的门，他心想是哪个领导莅临，安保如此紧张，结果不等他退后，便有大汉上来将他“请到”了电梯口。  
刚刚那一点小情绪一下消失殆尽，大汉也不为难他，只是刚刚给他按了电梯，鹿晗就听他耳麦里一阵嘈杂，零星听到两句“往这边过来了”之类的，就看走廊尽头一大队人马，中间的人身材尤其高大，一头耀眼的金发，嘴上咬着一支烟，在明令禁烟的直播大楼里，嚣张又帅气。  
鹿晗就这样呆呆地看着那个身穿皮衣叼着烤烟的金发美男一步一步从自己身前经过，在保镖的簇拥下进了电梯，电梯门关上的一瞬，他看到那人的眼风飞了过来，长长的睫毛几乎盖住他多情的眼角——  
是一双桃花眼。

那天晚上下了节目，鹿晗走到电视台门口，就被等在那儿的大汉请上了车。没错，就是那个带他去电梯里的大汉。  
那个晚上，他第一次见到吴亦凡，第一次上了他的床。这一上就是五年。  
跟在吴亦凡身边，他学会了很多也见识了很多。这个男人身边没多少朋友，很喜欢带着他，只要他没有工作，他总会跟在他身边，刀山火海，枪林弹雨。  
吴亦凡好像从来不担心他受伤，他也的确一次都没有伤到过。  
印象最深的是三年前，吴亦凡开始夺权的时候，那阵子就是不跟在他身边，吴亦凡也会安排是个保镖给他，贴身保护。  
鹿晗依旧嘻嘻哈哈的样子，该唱唱，该跳跳，一场演出也不耽误。只是以前下了班回家，三次能有那么一两次在客厅里看到穿着居家服的男人，可那阵子，吴亦凡从来不回家。  
鹿晗听到枪响的时候，刚刚从后台出来。  
两个保镖在前面开路，确定没有危险之后，才护着鹿晗出来。后台的粉丝也非常多，他已经学会了低着头快速上车，戴着能遮住半张脸的墨镜面无表情。  
那一枪直接打碎了保姆车的玻璃，人群立刻慌乱起来，等他和保镖们都上了车，他才摸到自己身侧的鲜血。  
“森哥中刀了。”  
那个最开始的时候带他去找电梯的保镖捂着小腹，小腹上一把钢制小匕首。  
鹿晗看着被鲜血浸透的西服，一张脸绷得紧紧的，却异常冷静：“马上联系小刀到我家去，备用钥匙在信箱的夹层里。”  
“……鹿哥……不，不用……没关……”  
“你别说话，保存体力，别睡过去。我们很快就到了。”  
鹿晗抓着那个大汉的手，一路开回了家。保姆车开进车库的时候，小刀已经布置好了手术台，一切都有条不紊地进行着，鹿晗站在角落里，一身全是血。吴亦凡那天也没有回来，鹿晗换好衣服，指挥着人把伤员安顿到客房去。  
客厅的钟敲了三下，后半夜的别墅静悄悄的，除了保镖们晃动在角落里巡夜的身影，什么都没有。鹿晗泡了杯咖啡，站在落地窗前，等了将近一个小时，终于看到了阿斯顿马丁的车灯。  
吴亦凡一身寒气大步而来，伸手把他抱在怀里，上上下下摸了好一会儿，鹿晗在他怀里抬起头，看到他没有什么血色的唇角，好像盖着一层霜。  
两个人都没有说话，鹿晗把头埋在吴亦凡的大衣里，终于感到困意袭来。

动荡很快就过去，只是那一刀让鹿晗明白，如果想要跟这个男人在一起，那自己就得学会面对这样的现实。然而他也发现，他好像并不排斥，在处理这些事情的时候反而有一份几乎可算得上是深入骨髓的从容。不仅是他，吴亦凡身边的人好像也发现了这一点。  
鹿晗在处理森哥遇袭事件中迅速准确的应对和冷静从容的态度为他赢得了不少尊重。从前，他们或许只当他是吴亦凡包养的一个玩物，而在经历过这样的血腥之后，鹿晗的位置开始变得模糊了，他们好像微妙地开始将他纳入自己人的范畴。  
面对这样的肯定，吴亦凡并不是没有察觉，只是他的态度总是淡淡的，让人看不出有什么不同。从前他就很疼爱鹿晗，现在依然疼爱。掌权之后，一些场合也会带着鹿晗出席。而鹿晗也一如既往的嘻嘻哈哈，一副不谙世事却又玲珑通透的样子，倒是让那些担心他入伙儿夺权的人捉摸不透。只有救了鹿晗一命又被鹿晗救了一命的森哥，说起鹿晗从来都是一副高深莫测的样子：  
“只有鹿哥才是能站在凡哥身边的人。”  
这句话在经历了漫长的岁月之后，几乎镌刻在每一个吴亦凡的死忠手下心中，金科玉律一般，不曾动摇。

第一次见到鹿晗的时候，吴亦凡刚从国外回来。直升机停机坪在国内异常稀缺，借了电视台的直播大楼，下了机才知道这天晚上正赶上直播。  
天台的风有点大，吴亦凡接过保镖点好的烤烟，刚刚抽了一口就在飘散的烟雾里看见了一双含情似水的大眼睛，像一只被猎人惊扰的小鹿，安安静静地站在路边，肉嘟嘟的小嘴微微张着，看着他的眼神，充满了倾慕的惊诧。  
有意思。  
他站在保镖身后，在电梯合上的一刹那，顺着那道目光，递了个眼风。

老头子快不行了，这一趟让他回来，大概是最后的考验。国内这一盘生意，是大本营，根基都在这里。谁能够最后掌权上位，谁就得有本事收服错综复杂的堂口营生。  
吴亦凡一直被放养国外，从来都是秉着鞭长莫及的姿态得保平安，如今一朝踏回国土，偏偏在如此敏感的时期，如何不让那位心生忌惮。  
鹿晗被送到的时候，刚好跟前来“接风”的那位打了个照面。吴亦凡穿着柔软的浴袍站在走廊尽头的门后，看着自己相中的小鹿与豺狼擦肩而过，想必不用等他到地下车库，鹿晗的所有资料包括今天他们如何相遇，都能传到这位哥哥的耳朵里，当然，那位久卧龙床的上首也必知悉。  
那个晚上对他们两个人来说都算不上多美好。不过有件事吴亦凡倒是很确定，那就是鹿晗跟他很合拍。哪怕一开始嫌弃鹿晗聒噪，但是等他适应了他的尺寸和动作，那种如鱼得水的感觉，两个人都知道肯定不会错。  
两个人都算开荤早，吴亦凡在国外做黑道生意，什么手段没见过，却也并不沉溺此道，而鹿晗从来没跟男人发生过关系，所以吴亦凡是他的第一次，是他万万没想到的心甘情愿。  
那个晚上，吴亦凡看透了鹿晗嬉笑聒噪的表象下细腻敏感的心和柔韧紧致的身体，鹿晗沉浸在被征服和雌伏的快感中，两个人好像都在对方身上找到了全新的自己。  
后来的一段日子过得很平静。  
有吴亦凡保驾护航，鹿晗的事业开始步入正轨，虽然还算不上大红大紫，但至少没人敢随便动他，打他主意了。  
而那阵子，吴亦凡的生活却并不平静。那位大哥开始对他出手，许多他经营多年的境外生意都被破坏或者接手，花费多年心血的布局被打乱，而在国内的吴亦凡如同龙困浅滩，翻身不能，十分被动。  
也是那阵子，鹿晗和吴亦凡经历了他们感情中第一次也是唯一一次波折。

被困在国内束手束脚的吴亦凡没有沉静太长时间，很快就搭上了美国的黑手党势力，在国内开了一间高级会所，表面上做的是美容按摩生意，实际上，这是一件高级会员制调教俱乐部。  
那段时间，稍觉苦闷的吴亦凡迷上了SM调教，尤其着迷穿刺。他自己身上也有不少耳洞和纹身，对这种画地为牢的标记行为十分喜欢，跟鹿晗也是浓情蜜意，便想着什么时候给他做个乳尖穿刺，可就在那时候，正赶上新年演唱会，鹿晗的公司组织的家族演唱会的最后，穿着白色衬衣的鹿晗被同台的演员泼了水，胸前粉色的两点暴露在湿透的白色衬衣下。虽然很快就被他用小玩偶捂住，但是那惊鸿一瞥，依旧让吴亦凡盛怒不已。  
演唱会结束之后，鹿晗就被送到了那间会所。  
以前吴亦凡从来不带他到这种地方来，他们之间的欢愉仅限与那个酒店顶层的总统套房和吴亦凡国内的私人别墅，像这样玩乐的地方，吴亦凡是从来不会让他接触的。  
鹿晗下车的时候，就做好了最坏的打算。  
这个地方，他久闻大名了。只是没想到吴亦凡竟然也知道，还直接让人把他带到了这里，他一路走一路想，想着自己哪里做错了，这分明是一份严厉的惩罚。  
鹿晗被服务生带到一个小房间，里面布置精美，有比人都高的穿衣镜，还有好几个梳妆台和小立柜，服务生将他带进门便一声不响地出去了，鹿晗环顾四周，很快在沙发上发现了一套衣服。  
将小鹿角戴好，再戴上大铃铛脖套，等他把那条棕色的皮绒绶带披挂上身，才发现那东西跟大腿上的皮绳一扣，胸前的两点刚好凸在两个圆圆的小玉环里。而背后的皮绳一路往下，刚好环过大腿根，把他身前的玉茎和丸球套在下方的一个椭圆形玉环中。  
鹿晗穿好这一身，只觉浑身发热，羞耻得快要抬不起头来，手指都有些颤抖地拿起腕饰戴好，再套上一边的棕色绒面小短靴，一只淫荡的小鹿精简直活灵活现。  
鹿晗深深呼出一口气，垂下眼来，拿起一边的粉扑，扫了扫脸颊，又沾了点腮红，稍稍打亮了鼻尖，伴着呼出的气息，头上顶着两个小鹿角，鼻尖一抹俏丽的红，显得更加可爱萌人，这种淫荡中带着点懵懂纯真的气息，让他几乎不认识自己。  
不多时，房间里的侧门应声而开，鹿晗走进小门里，一片漆黑的甬道中，只有他的脚步声，声声回荡。  
“踢踏，踢踏”一直到一声闷响，他踩到了地毯，然而下一秒，四周火光突起，照亮了这间布置得十分怪异的房间。  
这是一间石室，角落的石壁上甚至倒挂着一簇簇的石钟乳，一张大床立在水上，猩红色的丝绸床单，映着火光，一片狂野迷离。  
吴亦凡靠在床头的长沙发上，赤着脚踩着一条大理石桌案，手边一根银色长软鞭，啪一声甩在椅背上：“过来。”  
鹿晗站在红毯尽头，望着身穿棕色皮革外衣的男人，他栗色的瞳仁中烧着两团火，烧得他一瞬间忘掉了羞耻，只觉得浑身发热。  
刚刚往前迈了一步，却见那条柔软的银色长鞭如灵蛇破空而来，一下把他身前的地毯打出了一道口子。  
“我还没见过哪只鹿是用两只蹄子走路的。”  
鹿晗瑟缩了一下，抬眼看了看吴亦凡，垂下眼来，细长的睫毛打下片片阴影，吴亦凡只见那双大眼中眼波流传，片刻，那个小小的人儿便俯身下去，一步一步慢慢地爬了起来。  
铃铛发出清脆的响声，头发上的小鹿角一晃一晃，要不是屁股上没有尾巴，倒还真像一只被驯服的小鹿。  
爬到了吴亦凡的脚边，鹿晗乖顺地低下头，用脸颊蹭了蹭男人健壮的小腿。  
吴亦凡伸手在他的脸颊上轻轻捏了捏，又摸了摸他的头发。  
鹿晗嘟着嘴，眨了眨眼睛，抬眼看着他，小心讨好的眼神，倒像一只曲意逢迎的小猫。  
看到这样的鹿晗，就是先前心里头再多气，这回也去了五成。  
吴亦凡拍了拍手边的沙发：“上来。”  
鹿晗不敢起身，两手趴着沙发，爬上去跪坐在沙发上，努力当一只小鹿。  
吴亦凡看他做得不错，便又拍了拍另一边，鹿晗立刻露出疑惑的神色，吴亦凡微微笑了：“两只前蹄放到这边来，让我看看你的尾巴。”  
鹿晗一下子羞得满脸通红，却也没办法，只得横在吴亦凡身前，憋憋的小屁股，刚好正对吴亦凡的脸。  
鹿晗的屁股上，哪有什么尾巴，只是很快，他就感到，男人的那只大手，慢慢摸了上来。  
这种情趣，他们常有，吴亦凡有时候很有耐心，怕他疼会做很长很长的前戏，一双手一条舌头，几乎舔干净他身上的每一个角落。鹿晗在床上总是很多话，只有在被摸或者被舔得舒服的时候才会闭嘴。  
那只手先是顺着皮绳摸上了大腿根，继而夹着丸球挑逗了一下，鹿晗身体难以克制地一抖，然后就感到那只大手摸上了他已经半硬着的性器。  
“……唔……”  
吴亦凡带着枪茧的掌心包着鹿晗渐渐硬挺起来的东西细细揉搓，好像真的在挑逗一只小鹿那样异常耐心。  
鹿晗的两条腿都跟着颤起来，就在快感即将宣泄出来的前一刻，一个冰冷的圆环被套上了龟头，刚好卡着马眼处的一点点小缝，真是又痛又爽。  
上了环，吴亦凡拿起手边一直冰镇着的一个小东西，塞进了鹿晗的小穴里。  
顿时冰火两重天，鹿晗只觉得背上的虚汗一阵一阵地冒上来，不一会儿，小穴里就濡湿一片，而前面没了刺激本应该软下来的性器，竟然越发硬挺，圆环不知道是有什么设计，勾着那一点点小缝隙，随着性器的饱胀显得越发敏感起来，鹿晗忍耐了好一会儿，只觉得那东西好像能动似的要一步步撑开他的小孔，而这时，后面甬道里的已经流出了稀稀拉拉的清液来，前后夹攻之下，鹿晗腿一软，终于倒在吴亦凡身上，欲火中烧，疼痛难耐，整个身体微微痉挛，额头上全是细细密密的汗珠。  
吴亦凡把他抱在怀中，伸出修长的手指轻轻拨弄着他胸前已经胀大挺翘的乳头，揉捏亵玩，却不管他下身淋漓湿尽，只当没看见。  
鹿晗缩着手，腕饰将他的手掌包住，很精巧地做成小蹄子的形状，配上他刻意刷红的鼻头，现在浑身颤抖的样子，恍若一只被猎人抓住的瑟瑟发抖的小鹿。  
吴亦凡看他在欲望中煎熬的样子，眼中流露出着迷的神色，不觉想起在网上截图中看到他胸前的那一抹粉嫩，顿时妒火中烧，抚上那处落了环的坚挺，抽出一根长长的尿道按摩器，卸了阴茎环，不等鹿晗喘口气，一下就送了进去。  
“啊！嘤！”  
鹿晗顿时抽了一下，被吴亦凡暴力压制了，只见那根银色的长管顺着马眼一路往下，小心地被吴亦凡握着。鹿晗一张脸像从水里捞出来的一样，身后的小穴盈盈而开，那小半截尾巴状的东西露在外面淫荡地一动一动，简直像一只正在打招呼的小手。  
吴亦凡却只当没看见，手上打开了按摩棒的开关，只听一阵轻微的响动，鹿晗大叫一声，失禁了。

那是唯一一次鹿晗哭着跟吴亦凡做完全套的。  
他被搞得尿出来之后，吴亦凡抱着他的腰，从背后一下就冲了进去，饶是刚刚已经被那药丸润滑得直流水，这会儿还是吃不进这么大的行货，鹿晗被顶的狠狠痛了一下，还没等他叫出来，吴亦凡就顶着他一步一步往前走，示意他挪到床上去。  
鹿晗抽抽搭搭地跟着身后的这个禽兽迈步子，偏偏脖子上的铃铛还一个劲儿地响，再看吴亦凡一身北欧猎人的装束，乍一看自己还真像一只被猎人操干的小鹿精。  
一想到这画面感，鹿晗一下更加委屈，他不都及时挡住了么，也没走光啊，他就把他叫过来，好一顿“人兽”。  
等到了床上，鹿晗本以为能歇一歇，两腿一劈叉，猎人先生爱吃哪儿吃哪儿，吴亦凡偏看透了他偷懒的心思，就要玩儿乘骑。抱着鹿晗的小腰，自己靠在床头，懒洋洋地说：“不射不准下去。”  
鹿晗立马又哭了，嗝儿都不带打的。  
那个晚上的全程基本上是这样的：  
“……呜呜呜不行了……我好累……”  
“还没射。”  
五分钟后。  
“……我真的不行了，猎人先生，放了我吧……”  
“还没射。”  
又五分钟。  
“……啊，我……我快没力气了……凡哥，我错了…… ”  
“还没射。”  
最后五分钟。  
“啊啊啊！快！啊！不是……啊！”  
“……”  
鹿晗含着那个庞然大物一头栽在吴亦凡身上，睡过去了。

后来醒过来的时候，鹿晗只觉得屁股好像没有想象中那么疼，腰上却是一片火辣辣的。  
一回头，看到腰上盖着一条白布，上面星星点点染着点血迹。  
这时，一只大手伸了过来，掀开那个布条，鹿晗看到一串流畅漂亮的花体字出现在眼前。  
男人的声音慵懒中带着浓浓的警告：“以后要是让我看到这东西出现在屏幕上，我就只能让你一辈子都在我的床上当一只小鹿了。”  
鹿晗抬起头，看着吴亦凡面无表情的脸，他手上的戒指正顶着他的下巴，将他的脸一点点抬起来。  
从今往后，鹿晗所有的演出服都没再出过类似的“事故”，因此也没有人知道，在他白皙的小腰上，还有这样一条如腰带般的纹身。  
那是吴亦凡的手写字体，被他亲手镌刻在爱人的肌肤上：  
Marry Kris


End file.
